Cub, Fox, K-Unit, and the Navy Seals
by pokes
Summary: sequel to Results of Fighting Back. You do not need to read that to understand this. So, this is a story where Alex is an official agent. He got caught SCORPIA. So he's being sent to BB to recover. There is also a supposed to be dead friend/enemy tutoring him, the navy seals also come for a transfer. Previously: Cub and K-unit, along with Brooklands.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: So, hey everyone. I'm not dead yet. Sorry to everyone who have been waiting for a story and a sequel to Results of Fighting Back. This was inspired by a guest reviewer by the name of yoyo a long time ago. If there are any OOCs, I'm sorry. I haven't been reading a lot of AR stuff.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Captor: Rider if you dont say the disclaimer, I wil make your 'visit' hell.**

**Alex: Whatever. These people are very dumb. OW! Fine, all rights go to the aweome anthony horowitz.**

* * *

Alex'sPOV

I heard footsteps outside. There was also whispering. I curled up into a ball, the fetal position, the best thing I could do. The men were back for another session, I just knew it. Vivid flashbacks entered my mind. I tried to push them away, just as I heard an angry whisper that was just loud enough for me to hear. The voice was so familiar, but I wasn't sure whether it was from one of my enemies,my captors, or one of my previous allies. I passed out after that thought.

* * *

**sorry for it being so short, but this is just a prologue.**


	2. Chapter 2: Poor BenFox

**A/N: Wow, thanks everyone. I'm amazed, I got at least twenty emails telling me about reviews, favorites, and follows. There were 3 reviews, 3 favorites, and 14 followers! Thanks to the people who read my other stories and followed/favorites/reviewed on those as well. **

**Thank you:**

**yashendra2797 (twice)**

**MLM24 (twice)**

**mkoneill816**

**LC03 (twice)**

**MissSadieKane(from the red pyramid?)**

**ValIant94**

**Banmatryoshkambat221**

**Brackenfern**

**ILB**

**Mac-n-Tosch**

** . **

**Redthorn13**

**The truth will set you free**

**bsms123**

**lilleil**

**luv2readgirl**

**That was a lot, thanks. **

**Reviews:**

**Yashendra2797: As you can see, this is an update. :-) **

**MLM24: Thanks for that 'interesting' comment! **

**mkoneill816: It was meant to be short, since its a prolouge. This is an uldate as well, so yeah...**

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. :-( **

* * *

Ben/Fox's POV

I growled in frustration at my former unit that I still consider my unit. We weren't getting anywhere, and that's what I told them. They all ignored me except for Snake, but all he did was give me a harsh yet pitying look. Wolf ignored me the most. When I kept on repeating it enough times, Wolf finally snapped.

"You're not in our unit anymore. This is our mission,you're only here because you were visiting and Sarge let you tag along. Besides I am team leader and if u want to be here, you do what I say. "

He has been mean to me since I 'visited' Brecon Beacons. Apparently, the unit has been told I've been binned, and if you were binned, you weren't allowed to be back, ever. Not even for a visit. Wolf said I was a coward for not telling them in person. I was also a 'coward' for 'lying to them'. The actual reason I went to 'visit' was to tell the sergeant about the mission and ask permission to go as well. Jones said she didn't care as long as her best and youngest agent was back.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. All I wanted was to find who I considered my little brother that I never had. Alex and have become close after the snakehead mission. He was pretty fun and caring once you got to know. Letting my thoughts go, I signed as I returned to the conversation/heated debate at hand.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for another short chapter. This was supposed to origiannly go with my prologue but I thought the prologue now would be better without it. The action will start soon as well, promise. Most likely next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Two Escapes, One Day

**A/N: Thanks everyone once again. I'm not even gonna try naming everyone again, it will take too long for one reason and I can't figure out who I already named, but thanks to everyone. I also got four reviews, which were pretty much just telling me to update, which I do. For the person who said they couldn't wait for the longer chapters, I hope this suits you fine...**

**Disclaimer:If the enemy of my enemy is my friend, then the writer of a fan fiction does not own anything on the fan fiction that is recognized. (Alex)**

* * *

Fox's/Ben's POV

After a whole three minutes and forty-one seconds of arguing, we finally figured out our strategy which was to go down each corridor checking for Alex, not that they knew that, in Alpha position.**(1) **The first two corridors we searched just had empty cells. In the last room on the second floor, we found some shackles and a table of things that had nothing to do with each other. Things like screwdrivers, knives, a horse whip, a regular whip, a towel, a water bottle, and a lot more knives. All of them had fresh blood on them that looked like it had been used about an hour ago, when we had just started our attack. As we looked at the grueling sight, I remembered that this was probably the room Alex had gotten quite familiar with, and then I also remembered these were ythe only two corridors with cells. That meant Al wasn't even here.

* * *

My thoughts were interrupted by Wolf's readio cackiling to life.

'Badgar to Wolf, do you copy?Over.'

'Wolf here, what is it? Over.'

'We found something, or more like someone, looks like a kid, he needs medical treatment. He's unconscious with severe injuries. Over.' Alex!

'Take him to base, when he wakes up, question him. Wolf out.'

* * *

**Alex's POV**

In my cell, which I found out was actually just a reinforced storage shed, I heard rustling outside. I managed to pound on the metal a little just before I fell unconscious, my injuries from less than an hour ago, getting to me. My last thought was 'I hope that's my rescue team.'

* * *

**(Five hours later) Still Alex's POV**

As I woke up, I made sure to keep my breathing even and movements to an absolute zero. The first thing I learned with SCORPIA was to always make sure your enemies are not around when you become conscious.**(2) **There was a slight snoring to my right, and a familiar yet annoying beeping to my left. I was stuck in a hospital again. Yup, back in a hospital. Judging from the position of things, I was in St. Dominic's very own room nine.

At last, I opened my eyes and saw that there indeed was a person, Ben, snoring next to me, with one of those beeping heart monitor things. I never bothered to learn the name. Looking down, I saw an IV drip in my right wrist which I quickly pulled put. I'd don't expect the alarm that can, next though, nor the rest of K-Unit rush in with doctor and nurses a minute later.

K-unit left after seeing they're wear no one else in the room. They were probably stationed there by Jones. The nurses and doctor prodded and asked me the usual questions and then wrote them in the chart, like usual.

They left after restricting me to a diet of soft foods only, with nothing too strenuous that could pull my stitches, a month of bed rest, and physical therapy for at least five months afterwards. I was also supposed to stay here for the night, key words being supposed to.

After they left, I quickly searched around for my clothes, which was actually handed to me by an awake Benjamin Daniels. Of course he would have them, he knows I never listen to the doctors.

"Jones wants to see us."

"Now, I just woke up! And i have to stay here for the night."

"We all know you won't Al, so just get on with it. "

* * *

Even though we could've just walked out, I was pretty sure the doctor told the receptionist to not let any fair haired kids out. He had done it before.**(3) **So, instead we escaped through the window, by abseiling down.

With a bath curtain.

And a bath hook.

With Ben holding it.

And while I got to do the funs tuff, Ben gets to bring all my stuff and walk through the door after removing the evidenspce and placing my note I wrote on the bed.

* * *

Once arrived, I made sure to not step on the place I was shot. Even though you couldn't see the patch of blood, I knew it was there, just removed and cleaned. Going into Jones office with the usual 'come in', since blunt retired, she got right down to business.

"You two will be going back to Brecon Beacons with K-unit in two days time."

* * *

**A/N: 1. This was the alpha formation, basically you have five people. It looks like the formation geese fly in, that v shape. I just decided to call it alpha formation.**

**2. I made this up. I don't even remember what he did with SCORPIA. **

**3. I also made this up, thought it would have a good twist and make things a bit more fun.**

**And again, I'm sorry with the short writing. I added a cliffie though. Sorry there wasn't a lot of action either. I need to find ,y action thrilled stuff to have action in my stories. Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4: One Crazy Day

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update, but I have my awesomely thought out excuses! One, I currently have a fever that I will not use medicine to get rid of, so any ideas to break it is welcome. I also have been reading the last book, Russian Roulette, which is really great. Another thing is that I have been really tired from the fever I mentioned before so all I want to do is sleep sleep and sleep. **

**Anyways, if you have not yet noticed, I changed the summary, since I am changing the plot. Sorry for the long message too.**

* * *

**Ben's POV**

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alex's jaw tense, which could mean that he is either really really pissed off, or really really annoyed. I'd go with the former though, considering what Jones just said.

"You really expect me, a fourteen year old child, who was just tortured by SCORPIA, to go to a SAS training base WITH my old unit, who just so happens to hate me?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND JONES?! Never mind, don't answer that." Alex shouted this loudly and clearly with his voice gradually rising until he was full out screaming.

"Alex, you must understand that this is for your own safety."

"Safety, my ass."

As Jones frowned dissaprovingly at Alex's language, I stepped in with a quiet and respectful tone.

"Ma'am, we will go as long as Alex gets to have a private tutor there to help him catcvh up on school."

"Deal."

"Hey, don't I get any say in this?"

Ignoring the teen, I nodded respectfully to my boss, and left while dragging Alex with me, being careful not to pull on his injuries too much.

* * *

_Two day later..._

**Cub's POV**

We finally arrived at the camp, where we, meaning me, K-unit, and Ben, went to the Sergeant's cabin. Wolf gave the customary knock, which was replied with a gruff 'come in'. We saluted the sergeant as we walked in, waiting for the command allowing us to relax.

"At ease, men." We relaxed slightly but were still ready for anything' just like how we've been taught.

"Cub, Fox, K-unit, welcome back. You have the rest of the day off to get 'reacquainted'. Your timetable is on your door. Cub, your tutor is going to be joining you for dinner, that's where you'll meet him. '6 has informed me that he has enough skill to be a part of your unit, so you are now a seven person unit. Dismissed."

Saluting, we walked out of the cabin, and into our own, taking out timetable with us. K-unit were actually happy to see us, despite the appearance. They had gotten over the shock of Be-Fox turning to the 'dark side' and me being the world's youngest and best spy instead of being daddy's little boy. They are actually quite bearable now, which translates to us being super close and them being overprotective of me.

"So, we have the rest of the day off, anyone wanna play poker?" I asked this hoping I could win some money off of them.

With that said, we started a game of poker. I noticed everyone cheating, Eagle was the worst who was constantly caught. Snake wasn't caught as much but still was. Wolf and Ben were amazingly equally good cheaters, but I was the best, since I learned how to do it when I was seven. We played until dinnertime, and by then I had won at least $200.

* * *

when we walked into the mess hall, it suddenly got quiet. Everyone was staring at me and Fox who just didn't belong here. I was used to the staring by now, so I just walked to the line, and the others decided to follow my lead. Once we sat down and started eating, the chatter mostly started up again. I waited for the confrontation that never happened. My guess is they were all here when I came here the first time or they have heard of me before, or they simply don't care.

During the middle of dinner, the door opened revealing a singular form. From what I can tell, no one else noticed, and whoever did just ignored it, including me. There were plenty of people who came in late due to having something to finish. I realized my mistake when a plate plopped down onto our table and a body sat down on the formerly empty chair. K-unit having seen me go silent, looked up as well and gasped. The other units nearby having heard the gasp also looked up and quieted. And so it continued until the whole room was qpsilent and staring at the world's number one assassin who was supposed to be dead,

Yassen, having noticed this, stood up and said in a quiet but audible and clear voice, "Yes, I am yassen. No, I am not dead, I am very alive as you can see. Yes I am in your camp. No, I will not kill you. All I'm here yo do is be a private tutor for Litt-"

Knowing he was going to say 'little Alex' I quickly whispered, 'cub'. I couldnt let them know I was the Alex rider, there has been rumours flying around about me. Weather he heard it or not, I don't know, he just continued like nothing happened.

"le Cub. That's all I was told to do, but listen to me when I say this. Your sergeant does not want me here, I do not want to be here, if you give me trouble, I give you trouble. Simple as that. And trust me you won't like it. And by the way, my codename is cossack." And just like that he sat down and started eating.

There was so much tension in the room, I'm sure even a five year old would've noticed. Luckily for us though, just at that moment, the sergeant called for us through the intercom.

"K-unit, please report to the Sergeant's cabin ASAP."

After the customary knock, come in, and salute, he got down to business.

"Ahh, I see you have met your seventh member, hope you had enough time to bond and get over the shock."

"K-unit, the Americans have decided to send us a Navy Seals unit. I am pairing them up with you, so make sure to show them up. And before you ask, no I did not know they were sending over a unit, they bloody didn't inform me until an hour ago. They will do everything you are doing. They arrive tomorrow at 0500 hours. Be sure to meet them at the front gate and report to me once they have arrived. Any questions? No? Good, dismissed."

* * *

And so, the next day we woke up at 0445 hours and got to the gate at 0457 hours. Two minutes later we saw a jeep in the distance with four people. Getting out we all introduced ourselves to the Americans.

"I'm Wolf, unit leader. This is Snake, Eagle, Fox, Cub, and Cossack. We are the only seven member unit, now who are you?" We each nodded when our codenames were said.

"This is K, our medic, L, explosives expert, M, linguist, and I'm N team leader. Isn't he a bit young to be in the SAS? And you do realize that you have a supposed-to-be-dead assain as well right?"

* * *

**A/N: So, I left you with a slight cliffhanger. What do you think of the twist I added? It isn't anything at all like what my suammry said, so sorry about that. Don't forget to review, I need to know what you think and if there are any mistakes. Thanks for reading!**


	5. AN

**Sorry for everyone who was hoping for a chapter. If you haven't already noticed, I took down chapter five since it was so short. This story is now going to be on hiatus, due to writer's block and my new busy and confusing schedule. Once again, I am sorry. If anyone has ideas for this story, I would love to hear them. Until then, I hope you will continue to follow me. Oh, and for the guest reviewers and readers, I would suggest actually making an account.**


	6. AN: dont kill me

**sorry to all those who wanted this story to be finished. It is now up for adoption due to reasons of my own. Anyone can take it if they want. I'm sorry, I want to continue this story but I can't. Hope someone takes this story, and makes it better.**


End file.
